


Subzero Snuggles

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Ray touches a boob, sort of crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: What happens after Nora is accidentally shoved into arctic waters, Ray's panicking and she's freezing her tits off.Now if there was only someone with conveniently large hands to help keep her warm...
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Subzero Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetravelingpalmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelingpalmer/gifts).



> Also know as, guess how many times I said boobs or talked about boobs with my friend without giggling like a 12 year old.
> 
> Thanks Soph, I'm sorry you had to go through this with me.

“What can I do for you?” Ray asked, his gaze firmly affixed on Nora’s face. It was his fault they were stuck in a snowstorm, waiting for it to pass enough so that the Legends could find them, hopefully in time. He didn’t even want to think of the alternative, what could happen if it all went to shit, more so than it already has. 

Nora shivered, she’d gotten her clothes wet trying to outrun the animals that tried to attack them and now she was freezing her ass off in a small cave crammed in with the dumb oaf she liked way too much to be platonic. Honestly, she’d be happy to set herself on fire and warm up that way, but the damn storm was magical and interfering with her own magics. She was useless and freezing, the perfect combination to welcome death to her doorstep. “Warmth.” Nora finally said, her teeth clashed together as she tried to curl in on herself more to attempt to warm up even in the slightest.

Of course, it didn’t work.

Ray frowned, his eyebrows pinched together with his concerned and highly displeased expression. There was no way he could start a fire, there were too many dangers outside of their cave to even consider leaving, that and he was  _ not _ going to leave Nora. No, his best friend/crush didn’t deserve this, none of this. She deserved to be home, warm and dry and reading her favorite book while they-

“Cuddles. I know it’s… cliche but it should help.” Ray moved to open up his embrace so she could get close to him.

“What? No, I’ll g-get you wet!” she protested and refused to get closer to him. The only way she could prevent that was to strip and that sounded like the  _ opposite  _ of what she wanted to do, not like this at least.

A bright red flush coloured his face as if what she had been thinking just struck him as a possibility as well. “I’ll be okay! I want to help you, no matter what!” Ray said earnestly, if he had to snuggle with her while she was half naked to prevent her from getting hypothermia then well, he’d die valiantly. Wasn’t there a study about how the best thing was skin to skin contact? “My suit prevented me from getting wet, here, I’ll, um, look away and you can wear my shirt?”

Nora sighed, he was stupid and far too noble for his own good, but she wasn’t about to turn this opportunity down. She already knew he was warm and snuggly, so this should be easy, right?

\-------

It was  _ not _ . Everything smelled like him and he was a furnace compared to her icy skin. He was solid plus with his arms wrapped around her, this was the best that she’s ever felt.

Well, minus the freezing, but you know, semantics.

“I’m sorry. For, well, accidentally shoving you in a lake during a blizzard. I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Ray prevented himself from rambling, which he tended to do when he got extremely nervous and oh, he definitely was nervous right now. He had the most beautiful woman in the multiverse in his arms, in his  _ shirt _ , if he was somehow calm around the woman that he had feelings for, then Ray might as well be an alien. (Kara got nervous around her crush so maybe it was a universal thing.)

Nora shivered again and burrowed further in his arms. She felt like a cat soaking in the sun with the way she was trying to absorb his body heat. Well, he was a ray of sunshine… so it made sense and she was definitely spending too much time with him if she was making puns inside of her own head without his previous influence. Not that she minded that she picked up on a few of his mannerisms, he was such a nice, warm guy that she genuinely enjoyed spending almost all of her free time with him.

“H-Honestly?” 

“What? What’s wrong? How can I help?” Ray hurried to ask, worried even more that she may have suddenly taken a turn for the worse in the past few minutes. If he had to leave and try to find some sort of firewood, then he would in a heartbeat. 

Nora felt some warmth in her cheeks. Of all the places that had to freeze the most, it had to be… What was she supposed to do? Just grab his hands and put them on her chest under the illusion that she was literally freezing her tits off, even if she was? He was too much of a gentleman to do it, that’s just who Ray was, but could it really hurt to ask? “Um.”

“Nora, please.” He held her tighter, hoping that it would help. 

“Fine, my tits are freezing.” She stated bluntly and then did her best to hide her face behind an arm. Any arm would do as she didn’t really want to look him in the eye after practically admitting that she wanted him to touch her breasts.

Ray stilled, her… chest? Well, of course she was freezing there, she presumably wore a bra and that had gotten wet too and it would have been the last thing she took off. He was supposed to be warming her up but how would he do that? Did she want him to-?

He cleared his throat. “Well, I’m supposed to be keeping you warm, right? I could help?” Ray moved his hands slowly from where they had been crossed over her stomach, idly resting and a little unsure of where they were supposed to have been. They hovered over her chest, he wanted to give her time to change her mind or clarify that she didn’t mean it literally, even if he was pretty sure that she did.

She pushed his hands down so that he was actually touching her now and let out a legit happy sigh at the warmth that emanated from his large hands. Nora tried to ignore that Ray was touching her in a spot that she never thought he would, or at least never thought he would in a situation like this. She wasn’t complaining that much, she would have preferred this after a date and maybe some other things going on but, screw it, he was a furnace and she was keeping him now.

Ray was looking everywhere else except for her, he was a grown man so he knew what breasts were, hell, he’d even had his hands on them before. This wasn’t like that, he was just being a good  _ friend _ by keeping his  _ friend _ warm and that was all there was to it. He wasn’t about to look at her and mess up where he stood with his  _ best friend _ by doing something stupid.

Like kissing her. Yeah, no, that was off the table.

Nora was the opposite. She thought this would be a great time to tell Ray that she liked him, freezing in a cave in 1342 while waiting on the Legends with his hands on her boobs. Honestly, this was the most romantic thing that’s ever happened to her and that was sad but Ray could make anything seem romantic. Even hypothermia.

“Ray?”

“Yes?” He still didn’t look at her but she had an idea of how to change that. 

“Ray.” Nora said his name again, this time in a bit of a sing song tone to catch his attention just enough that he’d turn his head just enough that she could kiss his cheek. It worked so that when he did look down at her, her lips pressed firmly to his cheek and it elicited a surprised noise from him. She’d much rather get  _ his  _ lips but his cheek would do until she was warm and a little bit more lucid.

He accidentally squeezed his hands out of reflex and got a small yelp from Nora because he completely forgot that he was still holding her chest in his daze from getting a kiss. Ray immediately ripped his hands back, holding them up as if to surrender and leave Nora shivering on his lap. About as quickly as he pulled his hands back, he put them back on her and tried not to blush at what the astounding temperature difference did to a certain body part.

Just before she could say something, a portal opened in front of them and the Legends stepped through, catching them in their very compromising position. Sara and Nate gawked at them while Charlie gave the two of them a massive thumbs up while Ray and Nora were just stuck trying to explain what was actually happening.

\---------------------

Nora sighed as she was finally dry and warm. Everyone agreed that she got dibs on the shower after Gideon officially deemed her healthy and cleared of any hypothermia risk. The AI had teased her about how Doctor Palmer’s hand did a fantastic job of keeping her core temperature from dipping too low. Either that or it was just Nora’s natural state of fluster whenever she was around him.

Nora thinks Gideon should get a life and tease someone else.

She didn’t have to go far to find Ray. He apparently had been waiting for her a little ways down the hall, fully dressed back in his t-shirt that he had lent her and a loose pair of jeans. Honestly, how dare he attack her like this? He had no right to look that attractive after a life harrowing event.

Ray perked up and pushed off of the wall when he saw her. “You’re out! And dry! I am so glad you’re okay! Gosh, I was so worried that you wouldn’t be but you are! I explained to everyone what they saw wasn’t what it looked like, but I think they didn’t believe me. Charlie kept wolf whistling and making crass remarks. I promise I didn’t look or have any intention of ‘feeling you up’ as Nate said.” He rambled and toyed with his hands nervously.

Of course, that meant he missed the expression on Nora’s face. God, she adored this man and he was such a gentleman, even when touching her boobs that she could-

Oh, now there was an idea.

Nora stopped his rambling by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down so she could kiss him, which effectively shut him up long enough for him to sink into her and kiss her back. 

This was the best way to end a day that started out with them trying to survive below freezing temperatures and maybe, if she was lucky, she could his hands back on her sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic was a *tit*ulating read. If you liked it, please let me know so i will never be set loose like this again.


End file.
